Embrace Them
by phoebe9509
Summary: This is just a little story that popped into my head. Prentiss goes to see Hotch one night and one thing leads to another...Read and review please


Emily knocked gently on Hotch's door. She didn't want to wake him if he actually somehow managed to fall asleep. Unshockingly, he opened the door still dressed in his suit, minus the jacket.

"Prentiss. Are you alright? Come in." He opened the door and stood back so she could walk past him.

"I'm fine Hotch. I was just wondering how you were. I know this case hit you pretty hard." She replied honestly.

Hotch nodded and headed for the couch. He plopped down and was surprised when Prentiss sat down right next to him so their legs were touching. "I'm okay. I hate cases involving kids. It makes it so real that Jack could easily be taken from me," he said quietly enjoying the comfort she was bringing him by just being there next to him.

Emily placed her hand on his leg. "Hotch, you can't think like that." He nodded his understanding. "And you know that I'm always here for you if you ever want or need to talk."

Hotch looked up into her brown eyes and knew that no matter what she _would _always be there for him. She had already been there for him when no one else was, and he knew she wasn't going anywhere. He hated to admit it, but he needed Emily. His heart knew he was in love with Emily, but he'd never let his mind believe it. "I know Prentiss, and I appreciate it, I really do. Sometimes, I don't think I tell you enough. I owe you."

Emily shook her head. "You don't owe me anything Hotch, that's what friends do for one another. And you should know by now I would do anything for you. You're one of my best friends."

Hotch looked down at her lips then back up into her eyes. Before he knew what he was doing he leaned forward and captured her lips with his own. It was a gentle kiss, which was meant to show Emily how much he appreciated her, but it quickly escalated. Emily grabbed his face in between her hands and pulled him slightly closer. His hands went down to her hips and tugged lightly, lifting her up in the process and pulling her onto his lap.

Hotch started to unbutton Emily's shirt and placed kisses on the skin exposed in the process. She arched her back into his lips and let out a moan.

The second Emily's hands went to the buttons of his shirt, Hotch panicked. "Emily, stop!" he hissed.

The seriousness of his voice startled her. She sat back and looked at him. His eyes were fierce and he looked ashamed. Emily tilted her head to the side. "Hotch, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Seeing the pure concern etched on Emily's beautiful face made Hotch feel like an asshole and he focused his eyes on the wall over her shoulder. "I can't do this Emily."

Emily slid off his lip and sat on her knees on the couch next to him. So many thoughts were running through her head. She started to play with her hands. "Did...did I do something wrong?"

Hotch chanced a glance at her and his heart broke when he saw the hurt reflected in her eyes. He reached out and grabbed her hands to stop their motions. "No, Emily, not at all. It's not you. I have some issues to deal with that's all, but it has absolutely nothing to do with you," he responded honestly. Emily nodded but he could tell she didn't believe him. She started buttoning her shirt up when he stopped her. "I swear it has nothing to do with you. It's just that," he started, looking down at his lap, "I haven't done this since—"

"Haley," she finished for him.

He looked up and nodded. "And no ones seen me since—"

"Foyet." She finished again.

Hotch locked eyes with her. How was it that she knew all he was thinking? Emily could see the hurt and frustration written on his face. She slowly climbed back onto his lap to straddle him. She cupped his face in her hands. "Look at me." He did. "I understand that you may be nervous. It's been a while, but I hear it's just like riding a bike. You don't forget how to do it, and yours still works," she said shyly, while pushing herself farther down against his growing erection, which caused a moan to leave his lips which Emily caught in a kiss. "And as for the scars, Hotch I don't care about them. I care about you. Do you think that little of me that you think I'd turn away and be repulsed by them? They are a part of you. You have to take the good with the bad. Do you think I don't have scars?"

Hotch diverted his eyes again. "Yours aren't like mine," he mumbled.

Emily reached down and pulled her shirt up over her head which got Hotch's attention. "This," she pointed to a small scar on her shoulder, "is from a stray bullet. This," a long scar across her side, "Is from a piece of mirror that I fell on during my fight with Cyrus." She holds out her arm. "This is from an accident growing up, and this," she pushed her bangs aside to reveal a small scar on her forehead, "is from getting hit by a 2 by 4 in Milwaukee. Hotch, we all have scars. They're battle wounds. They show people where we've been and the pain we've gone through. They are nothing to be ashamed of. They make you you. Trust me when I say that there's nothing you can show me that will make me turn away. I want you Aaron Hotchner, every single part. Scars and all."

Hotch gazed into her eyes and saw the truth radiating from them. He pulled her towards him and kissed her with such passion. She leaned back breathless, and then smirked.

"Now sir, I showed you mine…"

She didn't even have to finish her thought. He cupped her ass and lifted her up and carried her towards his bedroom. He placed her gently on the bed. He stood before her, nervous again, but Emily knelt down before him and slowly started to unbutton his shirt. She saw him gulp nervously and she kissed his jaw.

"Relax, baby. It's just me."

She finally got the shirt undone and let it fall off his shoulders. She leaned down and kissed one of his scars. She could feel him shaking beneath her lips. She went onto the next one and lightly kissed it then darted her tongue out to lick it. This caused a groan to escape him. Her hands traveled down to his pants and started to undo them. When he finally realized what was happening and that she was doing all the work he started to move. But his pants dropped to the ground and he stepped out of them. His hands started to go to her pants, but his mind went completely blank when her hand cupped his member. He bucked into her hand. It had been way to long since anyone's touched him there. Emily started to move her hand up and down slowly feeling him harden further in her hand. She brought him closer to her mouth and let her tongue flick out across his slit.

"Emily," he moaned. She did it again, and he wrapped his hands into her hair and pulled her up so she was on his level again. "It's been so long Emily, and if you keep doing that we won't even be able to get started." She chuckled lightly. "And Miss Prentiss, I believe you have way too many clothes on." His hands undo her pants and quickly pulls them down to reveal long smooth creamy legs. He unclasped her bra and his mouth immediately latched onto her breasts. She arched her back into him and let out a deep moan. His fingers traveled down her body and in one fluid motion ripped her panties off her body. She gasped at his actions and chuckled. He silenced her laugh once he plunged two fingers into her wet depths...

"Jesus Christ Hotch!" she cried.

"Who's laughing now?" he replied with a smug look on his face as he worked his fingers rapidly to bring her over the edge. She came crashing down and she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him into a deep sensual kiss.

Seeing Emily look at him with lust and want in her eyes he quickly overcame his fears and realized she wasn't turned off by his scars. She embraced them. He spread her legs farther apart and thrust up into her. She bucked against him and she held on tight. He knew he wasn't going to last long and he was determined to make her come again. His fingers played with her bundle of nerves and she started to clench around him. He pumped faster and Emily fell over the cliff first followed quickly by him. He rolled over bringing her with him.

"Sorry it didn't last that long."

Emily playfully hit his chest. "Do NOT apologize for give me two orgasms. That was amazing!"

"I'll last longer next time. It's just you make me nervous."

Emily blushed. "Don't let me make you anything but happy because that's how you make me," she leaned up and kissed him fiercely.

Hotch groaned when her lips left his. She placed her head on his chest and made patterns along it. Hotch brushed her hair out of her face. "Thank you."

She looked up with a questioning look on her face. "For what?"

"Taking a chance on me and for pushing me."

Emily smiled happily at him. "I'm just happy you let me push you because you're a handsome man sir."

"I think I might be falling for you Emily Prentiss."

"I sure hope so," Emily smirked as she kissed one of his scars again.


End file.
